Sick Kisses And The Lion King
by butterflycullen429
Summary: Kurt comes down with a cold, and Blaine keeps him company. The pair finds themselves explaining their feelings to the other thanks to a certain Disney movie. Fluffiness galore.


**Wish I owned Glee, but I sooooo don't. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

''Ugh, how come there's nothing on tv?'', I question my boyfriend of two months.

''Well, I'm not sure, but it might just have something to do with the fact that you are insanely picky over what you watch. Plus, it's a week day, so the only thing on the channels you watch are children's shows.''

''Well excuse me, Blaine! _**Mtv**_ is fake, I hate cooking shows, and _**The Vampire Diaries** _only comes on Thursday nights.'', I let out a dignified 'hmph' and cross my arms over my chest.

This morning I woke up with a terrible headache, a slight fever, and a stuffy nose that makes me sound like Fran Drescher. Needless to say, I'm not in a very good mood.

''I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to be rude.'', Blaine says sincerely.

Great, and now I feel guilty.

''No, I'm sorry. I know that I'm a total nightmare right now, not to mention gross, and your just trying to be a good boyfriend. I mean, you're even skipping class _and_ Warbler practice for me. Since I've been so moody today, you can pick what we watch.''

I untangle myself from the cocoon of blankets I've trapped myself in on my bed, and hand the remote to Blaine where he's been cuddled up as close to me as possible considering all the blankets that are in the way. Apparently, I move a little to fast because a wave of vertigo washes over me, and, instead of the remote landing in Blaine's lap, I do.

''Well, hello there.'', Blaine chuckles, and pulls me closer so that we're both lying down on the bed with my head on his chest.

''Hi'', I respond, and snuggle deeper into his chest. I inhale the scent I identify as Blaine, it's sort of a cross between Old Spice and Axe, and feel it calm my body down into a near comatose state.

He chuckles again, and leans down to capture my lips in a kiss, but I squirm around and put a hand up to stop him.

''Wait!''

Blaine's eyes widen in shock before he asks in a concerned tone, ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing, I just don't want to get you sick.''

''I'm sure I can handle it, Kurt.'', he says, amusement coloring his voice.

I snort, and say, ''Oh, it's not you I'm worried about.''

He traces the line of my jaw with a feather light touch, and it takes everything within me not to melt into a puddle of goo.

''Oh, really?''

''Mhmm, if you get sick then I have to deal with a sneezy, miserable, and whiny Blaine.'', my voice carries a teasing edge with it.

''I can feel the love.'', he says.

''I'm sure you can.'', I say, before I pull him down and meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

A few minutes later, and we're back to lying in the bed with my head resting on his chest. Only difference is this time Blaine is in charge of the remote.

''How about _**Phineas and** __**Ferb**_?''

I shake my head.

''Ok, _**Full House**_?''

I shake my head again. This back and forth continues for a few more minutes until we both agree that _**The Lion King**_ is most likely our best option.

**K&B K&B K&B K&B**

It's after the movie is over when one of us speaks.

''You know I always thought that Nala and Simba were meant for each other.'', Blaine says in a thoughtful tone.

I give my curly-haired boyfriend a long look, then say, ''Blaine, it's a children's movie.''

''I know that, but I still think they were meant for each other.''

''Blaine, they're not even people.''

''So? Think about how much they had to go through. Simba wasn't there for half the time, but they still found each other. In the end, after Simba finally beat Scar, they got their happy ending. They had to have hope, and _courage_, Kurt, to get through all the obstacles they did.'', his voice is almost a whisper by the end, and I can see that he's not just talking about the movie characters anymore

I can see where he's coming from. In a way, they're a lot like us. Overcoming obstacles, making friends, and not letting bullies bring them down. I can see where Blaine can draw the similarities from.

''You're right. They were always meant for each other.'', I say in a gentle tone while cuddling deeper into Blaine's side.

''Kind of like us?'', Blaine asks while running a hand through my hair.

''Yeah, exactly like us. But it sure took you long enough.''

''Hey, you could have asked me out first.'', he defends.

''And risk mortal embarrassment?''

''I guess it did take a while.'', Blaine concedes.

We lay together in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before I get up to take some more cold medicine.

''Blaine, I know you said that the reason you realized you had feelings form was because I sang Black Bird when Pavarotti, but what _really_ made you realize it?'', I say as I walk back over to the bed, and lay down on his chest again. My ear is right above where his heart is, and I relish in the fact the I can hear it.

I can feel him take a deep breath before answering, ''It was the way you sang. You were so strong, and brave. I saw that when you loved something, you loved it as deeply as you could. I saw the sadness behind your eyes, and realized that I would have done anything to make you smile. That's when I realized that I liked you, Kurt. As more than a friend.''

''That's sweet.'', I say in a drowsy voice. Stupid cold medicine always makes me sleepy.

Blaine chuckles and runs his finger back forth across my cheek and jaw,

''What about you, Kurt?''

''Hmm?'', I question, still drowsy.

''When did you realized you liked me?''

''That's easy. The first day I met you. You told me to stand up to the bullies, and to have courage. You were the first person, besides my dad, to make me feel like I was actually worth something.'', I try to say more, but I'm cut off buy a massive yawn.

''Sleep, Kurt. We can talk in the morning.''

''Mm k.'', I say, and snuggle deeper into Blaine's chest.

I feel the force of his laughter shake my head a little. He pulls his fingers through my hair, lulling me into a fitful sleep, and the last thing I'm aware of before everything goes dark is a gentles kiss being placed on my forehead.

* * *

**I came up with this when I had to stay home from school because I was sick. I couldn't find anything to watch, so I just watched The Lion King on Disney Junior. And then I started thinking about Darren Criss, and this is what happened. No offense to any MTV fans out there, but I don't really watch it, so yeah. **

**Also, to anybody who read my other one shot BOW TIES AND KISSES I'm working on the squeal for it, just be patient.**

**THANKS FOR READING. I WOULD LOVE TO GET SOME FEEDBACK ;) 3**


End file.
